wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander (Main protagonist)
Wander is the main character in Wander Over Yonder. He is an overly-optimistic, fun-loving intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. The creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man Physical appearance Wander is an orange being of an indiscriminate species, with a furry-like stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils. He has three black stripes of beard hair on his chin. He is usually seen with a big floppy green hat with a black stripe above the brim and a yellow star located on the black stripe. The inside of his hat seems to be black as well. He also wears light blue shoes with white aglets, and a black stripe in the middle of the shoes. He is always seen with a smile. Personality Wander is very optimistic, friendly and in ways annoying. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all against Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. He travels the galaxy, called Yander, helping people no matter what. Powers and Abilities Cartoon Physiology: 'Wander is obviously a cartoon. He has demonstrated feats that would completely deny the laws of physics. He has shown that he is capable of preforming feats such as randomly appearing from one location to the other within seconds, while being chased by Lord Hater running off the screen then coming back on the other side running over Hater in the process, and even more bizarre feats. '''Superspeed: '''When chased by Lord Hater in The Picnic, he has to keep running to dodge Hater's lasers. '''Niceness: '''Like the "New Series" promo said, he's the friendliest face in outer space. He is seen not misbehaving, even with Lord Hater. '''Camera Flash: '''In The Picnic, Peepers attacks him. Wander easily uses his camera to hurt his eyes and defeat Peepers, causing him to complain about his eye. Trivia *Craig McCracken's first sketch of Wander was drawn in 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body and a different looking hat. *Jack McBrayer, the person who voices Wander also voices Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the movie Wreck-it Ralph. He also voiced Irving from the show Phineas and Ferb. *Wander is based off of a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. *Wander's trademark hat closely resembles the Disney character Goofy's hat. *Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *He speaks in a slight, Southern accent. Quotes *"Crazy, Huh?!?!" *"Mustard or Mayo, Mustard or Mayo?" *"Hmm... I guess Mayo" ''(followup to one above) *"THE POWER OF LOVE!" * "A little lump of love will take the buck out of the bronco." * "Look at you and your little hat! You are so cute I CAN'T STAND IT!!!" * "Later, Hater!" * "Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh" Photo Gallery ''To view the '''Wander photo gallery, click here ...'' Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters